no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Creep in the Night
Creep in the Night is the twenty-ninth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with the travelling spirits resting inside a tent in the forest, with the two jackalopes sit outside. Soft guitar music plays as Kajortoq tells Bass that he and Chalchiutlicue seem to know each other but that she doesn't believe that have met (before). Kitty introduces herself, as well as Quetzalcoatl, who is hiding underneath the blanket that surrounds him. Bass tells her that they met, but that she was pretty young at the time. He introduces himself and says he's a "family friend". Calamity asks him if he followed her, far away from City rules, to take her on here, with her proclaiming that that's "kinda stupid, Marshal". He then asks her if it was stupid enough for him to do it, to which she responds with her asking him why he is there. He says "Attagirl", then proposes to ask each other some questions. Calamity asks if he remembers when "that black stuff" spread and sent everyone to sleep years ago, him replying that it was the longest night of his life. She continues by stating that it is acting up again and that "that brat" is telling it what to do. He tells her "No wonder you're angry", with Calamity looking at him in suspicion as he says that, then tells him she's going to bed as she puts her blanket over her face, only exposing her hat. Kitty and Bass look on in an unimpressed manner as a result. Corn is shown sleeping, his blanket still covering almost the entirety of his face. A rattling sound is heard when a white hand reaches out to him and tries to grab him, with him suddently being awake in a mysterious, dark place. Two hands are then seen trying to grab Corn in the back as a loud rattling can be heard. He looks back, only to see nothing there. Eight hands now try to get to him as the rattling becomes even louder, this time one manages to grab his back as Corn becomes scared, another one grabbing his head, the next one grabbing his neck and yet another one his shoulder. The rattling becomes choppy as all the hands now hold him down, forcing him to lay on the ground as a howling wind is heard. He sees his reflection as a white silouette, with a figure that resembles Charles appearing behind him suddently. It opens its eyes and two black holes are shown, Corn awaking from the nightmare as he opens one of his eyes in terror, biting a piece of the tent, right next to Calamity who also is awoken by his action. She angrily tells him "Really!" He says that he thought he (Charles) was here, as he looks around in fear. Annoyed, she says she will have a look as she gets up and leaves the tent. Calamity walks through the snow, looking around the woods, only to notice Charles standing awkwardly in front of her. He nonchalantly says "Oh, we meet again", then apologises and tells her he as to "take her out". He continues, stating that as much as he loves an audience, he can't have people getting in his, then gets hit by Calamity (who snaps) in the belly before he can even finish his sentence. She then makes him lose his balance by grabbing the back of his right foot and slamming him to the ground with said foot, Charles letting out an " UH!" in the process. Ominous violin music plays as Charles lies on the ground in pain, with Calamity looking on in anger. Charles emits a ring of Black Tezcatlipoca around him as he opens his eyes, with Calamity nowhere to be seen. He looks around, then back, only for Calamity (standing on a tree trunk) to kick him into said Black Tezcatlipoca with considerable ease, Charles letting out an "AH!" as it happens. He gets up, then falls down a hill, with Calamity suddently realising she has lost her hat. She lets out a scream of pure anger, causing birds to flee from the nearby trees. Bass arrives and says her name, with her saying "He's here" and that she's done being nice, grabbing a knife from her right boot. He asks her what's different between now and when the black ick first showed up, with her angrily telling him that "that kid" is here. She then asks that, if he's gone, if everything does go back to normal, with Bass replying that they'll bring him in. He continues by stating that, who knows, mayble if he can spread this stuff, he can undo it too. She angrily says "He better hope he can". The screen fades to black for a few seconds as Charles is seen running through the woods. He trips over a branch and falls in the snow, revealing he has a bloody nose from the fight. He looks up to see the entrance of the Mictlan Woods as scary music begins to play. He looks at it in glee, then the smile retracts when he sees Amaroq. He stands up, then walks away from the entrance as the screen fades to black, ending the episode. Character Appearances * Kajortoq * Quetzalcoatl * Chalchiutlicue * Bass * Charles * Amaroq Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Quetzalcoatl) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * squidjoose (Bass) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation * Mr. Shoes (Sound Design and Music) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WoolyWorld (Jose) *Jas (Xochipilli) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Coplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos